ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Paranormal Blast
Ghostbusters Paranormal Blast is an augmented reality game for iOS. The objective of the game is to capture ghosts found in the player's current whereabouts. Developments PR Release All the following was text promoting the game. Ghostbusters™ Paranormal Blast is the best Augmented Reality game to ever hit the app store. Battle ghosts in your neighborhood as you rid your own city of paranormal foes! REAL-WORLD GHOST BUSTING: Blast and then steer ghosts into a virtual ghost trap for containment and collection in a strikingly immersive augmented reality battle. Just like a real Rookie! LOCATION-BASED GHOST HUNTING: Take charge and help rid the world of evil spirits in your city! STUNNING 3D RETINA DISPLAY GRAPHICS: Face well-known foes in high-res 3D, including Slimer and the Spectral Librarian, plus 14 new and unique ghosts to hunt and collect. FUN FILLED ACTION ARCADE, GAME CENTRE INTEGRATION: Answer the calls and bust your way through 20+ missions to achieve ultimate godly status! Your city will reward you with petty cash for every ghost busted to upgrade your Proton Pack, Neutrona Wand, Flight Suit, and Ghost Trap. Ghostbusters™ Paranormal Blast is the first augmented reality Ghostbusters™ game, letting you become a Ghostbuster in your own city! What are you waiting for? Turn your mobile device into your most powerful weapon against paranormal menaces and kick some ectoplasmic butt!Ghostbusters Paranormal Blast Gameplay Trailer (Youtube) Gameplay The player can choose their own avatar out of six choices, consisting of three male Ghostbusters and three female Ghostbusters, all of them varying widely in appearance. Ghost sightings register on a map of the state or province the player currently lives in(powered by Google Maps) as red bullets with ghostly faces. Tapping on the bullet and then tapping "fight now" answers the assignment and sends the player to fight the ghost. Both the player and the ghost have a health bar. The ghost has attacks that drain the player's health, while the player is able to drain the ghost's health with a proton gun. Once the ghost's health has completely drained, the player can throw out a trap to capture the ghost and then put the ghost in their Containment Unit. If the ghost succeeds in draining the player's health, they escape, although the player is still able to try capturing them again. The higher a ghost's level is, the stronger it will be and the harder it is to defeat and capture. There are 15 different types of ghosts in the game, and capturing a type of ghost for the first time adds them to the Containment Unit to be viewed. An update made September 28, 2012 added the feature of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man manifesting for battle every 8 hours as a chance for the player to earn extra cash by busting him. Even though he is not captured after his health is drained, he is added to the Containment Unit as a viewable ghost like the other 15 ghosts after he is defeated for the first time. Busting ghosts gives the player two kinds of currency: Petty Cash tokens and Buster Bucks. Petty Cash tokens are used to purchase upgrades to the Flight Suit, Neutrona Wand, Proton Pack, and Ghost Trap to make it easier to battle stronger ghosts. Buster Bucks are used to buy stasis beams for immobilizing the ghost for an easier shot and proton bombs to take out nearly half of the ghost's health. People can also use their real money to purchase Buster Bucks rather than earn them by busting ghosts. Statistics at the end of missions are made by the time it took the player to bust the ghost, the ghost's power level, and the accuracy of the player's aim during the bust. Main Cast *Avatars (The six avatars in the game are not given names) Villain Ghosts Most ghosts in the game have one or two word description/titles on the map and during battle; however, in the Containment Unit they are given a more specific name/term. *Slimer *Librarian (identified in the Containment Unit as Eleanor Twitty) *Wandering Eye (identified in the Containment Unit as Eye of Doom) *Union Ghost (identified in the Containment Unit as Richard Getty) *Butcher (identified in the Containment Unit as Niko Chopps) *Gangster (identified in the Containment Unit as Marco Bruno) *Demon (identified in the Containment Unit as Hellion) *Captain (identified in the Containment Unit as Edward Smiths) *Jogger (identified in the Containment Unit as Dan Newman) *Mime (identified in the Containment Unit as Ryan Himel) *Drifter (identified in the Containment Unit as Adam Coaster) *Trickster (identified in the Containment Unit as Victor Klopp) *Orb (identified in the Containment Unit as Lyndsey) *Witch (identified in the Containment Unit as Selena Widrick) *Confederate Ghost (identified in the Containment Unit as Kevin Chopps) *Stay Puft Calls Calls are special achievements given in the game that are completed by doing certain tasks in ghostbusting. Completing them earns you a number of stars, which raise your current rank to a higher level. One-Star Calls *I Ain't Afraid- The achievement is unlocked by busting a ghost. *Grab Your Stick!- The achievement is unlocked by busting a ghost after upgrading one item. *Say Ectoplasm!- The achievement is unlocked by photographing a ghost before defeating it. *We Came, We Saw...- The achievement is unlocked by defeating a ghost with 50% accuracy. *Shhhhhh!- The achievement is unlocked by capturing the Librarian. *Paranormal Activity- The achievement is unlocked by busting three ghosts in a row; *Smell Something?- The achievement is unlocked by busting a ghost located at a hotel, coffee shop, or museum according to the map. *Cool It- The achievement is unlocked by busting a ghost without overheating the proton pack. *Trick Question- The achievement is unlocked by busting 5 ghosts. *Slime Proof- The achievement is unlocked by capturing Slimer three times. Two-Star Calls *Steady Paycheck- The achievement is unlocked by earning 1,000 in Petty Cash *Smoking Trap- The achievement is unlocked by capturing a ghost before its health is completely drained. *Heat 'Em Up!- The achievement is unlocked by busting 5 ghosts in a row. *Concentrate- The achievement is unlocked by busting a ghost with 80% accuracy. *Full Stream- The achievement is unlocked by busting 25 ghosts. *911 Call- The achievement is unlocked by capturing a ghost located at a hospital, police station, or firestation according to the map. *Dead Rising- The achievement is unlocked by busting 5 ghosts in 24 hours. *Miller Time- The achievement is unlocked by earning 5,000 in Petty Cash. *Back Off, Man!- The achievement is unlocked by trapping a ghost. *Bustin' Feels Good- The achievement is unlocked by busting 7 ghosts in a row. Three-Star Calls *Going Up?- The achievement is unlocked by busting a ghost after an item is fully upgraded. *Nice Shootin', Tex!- The achievement is unlocked by busting a ghost with 95% accuracy. *Print Is Dead- The achievement is unlocked by busting 5 ghosts located at a library, church or school according to the map. *Very Slim Chance- The achievement is unlocked by busting a ghost in under 20 seconds. *What Twinkie?- The achievement is unlocked by busting 10 ghosts in a row. *They Hate This...- The achievement is unlocked by capturing a Demon ten times. *I Love This Town- The achievement is unlocked by busting 24 ghosts in 24 hours. *Are You A God?- The achievement is unlocked by busting 100 ghosts. *No More Mortgage- The achievement is unlocked by earning 30,000 in Petty Cash. *Bust Some Heads- The achievement is unlocked by upgrading all items to full capacity. Trivia * For some reason, the names of the ghosts (except for Slimer and Stay Puft) given during battles are different from the ones given to them when they are viewed in the player's Containment Unit. External links *Official Ghostbusters Paranormal Blast Website (Archived on Internet Archive Wayback Machine) Link to Download Game *For Purchase of game for iOS See also *Ghostbusters World (AR) *Other Ghostbusters Video Games References Gallery Trailers GPBGameplayTrailer01.png| GPBGameplayTrailer02.png| GPBGameplayTrailer03.png| GPBGameplayTrailer04.png| GPBGameplayTrailer05.png| GPBGameplayTrailer06.png| GPBGameplayTrailer07.png| GPBGameplayTrailer08.png| GPBGameplayTrailer09.png| GPBGameplayTrailer10.png| GPBGameplayTrailer11.png| GPBGameplayTrailer12.png| GPBGameplayTrailer13.png| GPBGameplayTrailer14.png| GPBGameplayTrailer15.png| GPBGameplayTrailer16.png| GPBGameplayTrailer17.png| Category:Video Games Category:Ghostbusters Paranormal Blast